


Legolas Drabbles

by MischievousMaedhros



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Legolas gets carsick, Legolas is gonna go to University, Legolas likes miniature horses, Legolas-centric, Radagast is an uber driver, Rivendel University, Sebastion the hedgehog, Tauriel is in Venice, Thranduil is a snob, Young Legolas Greenleaf, hot summer, legolas likes pusheen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMaedhros/pseuds/MischievousMaedhros
Summary: Exactly what the title sounds like, this is just some weird shit that i wrote like three months ago, don't even know why... Radagast is funny though! This is actually such a weird fic *embarrassed*WARNING: Story contains vomit, if this isn't your thing, skip this one (I won't be offended)





	Legolas Drabbles

Legolas tossed and turned in bed, horrible dreams haunting his sleep, suddenly snapping open his eyes, Legolas looked around, realising he was in his own bedroom at home. He shifted uncomfortably; his sheets were sweaty and clung to his naked body. He sighed and grabbed his iPhone from his bedside table, it was early yet, only 4:23am he noted. “Oh in the name of Iluvatar it’s so early,” Legolas groaned and untangled himself from his sheets. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he got up, appreciating the cool wooden floor under his feet, he got up and walked over to his bedroom window dodging the cardboard boxes that littered the floor, he pulled open the green curtains and sunlight flooded the room. He smiled slightly to himself and opened the window. The sky was a smoky pink, hinting the early dawn soon to come as it was the height of summer in the state of Rhovanian. Legolas could already smell the coming heat on the gentle breeze, he didn’t mind hot weather too much. Striding over to his dresser he grabbed some underwear, put it on and went downstairs. Legolas and his dad lived in a medium sized terrace house, newly renovated with an airy modern extension, the house was in a wealthier area of town, the streets were lined with trees, grass and flowers filled the front gardens, Rhovanian and especially the city of Mirkwood was known for its lovely vegetation, even in built up areas. Legolas walked over to the fridge and taking some milk, he drank it straight from the bottle, then dashing his hand over his mouth, wiping away a faint milk moustache, he went to the cupboard and grabbed a handful of almonds, still eating he went back upstairs to his bedroom. He finished his mouthful then got dressed, donning a pair of dark brown leggings and an old green t-shirt with a cheesy ‘save our planet’ logo on it, he then got the packing tape from his desk. Later that day, he’d be flying to the state of Rhudaur to go to Rivendell’s predidcious university. Setting about his work Legolas finished taping boxes shut, then proceeded to label them, ‘books’, ‘clothing’, ‘personal items’ and ‘archery’, he was going to do a botany degree at university, he also hoped he’d be able to continue with his side hobbies of archery and horse riding. Legolas was a little bit nervous, none of his friends from Mirkwood would be going to Rivendell University with him, they were all planning to go to the local community college, but Legolas’s father, Thranduil insisted only the best for his son. Legolas sighed, his dad really put to much value on status. Legolas snapped the tape with his teeth and sealed the last box, then set about the arduous task of carrying them down the spiral staircase, not only boring but somewhat difficult too, even for Legolas who had excellent coordination. By the time all the boxes had been moved downstairs, it was 6:30am, Legolas went outside and flopped down on a pale grey sunlounge by the small pool in their back garden. Pulling out his phone Legolas texted a few friends and checked social media before going back inside to get his bathers, having decided to go for a swim. “Good morning Legolas, you’ve been busy this morning,” Thranduil said to his son. Legolas, leaning against the kitchen doorway responded to his dad with a brief, “Oh, I didn’t sleep too well,” then disappeared upstairs. Thranduil sipped his coffee thoughtfully and returned to reading the Monday morning newspaper. Legolas rummaged crossly through his now quite empty dresser, “Oh, of course, I packed them for college,” he remembered, now quite grumpy. All his stuff was packed into boxes and there was really nothing to do, Legolas checked his phone, 8:59am, “Damn!” Time seemed to drag really really incredibly slowly when you have nothing to do. Legolas tried reading a book he had handy in his backpack, but it was too hot, even in the house, and he couldn’t focus. Eventually, stuffing his last few personal bits and pieces into his leather backpack, Legolas, decided he’d go outside for a bit, but there was no breeze and it was absolutely stifling, he really wished he’d not packed his bathers in the bottom of a clothing box, crossly he checked his phone, “47 degrees outside, no wonder!” Legolas cursed crossly. Time had never passed slower, going back inside Legolas flopped down on the couch to watch a movie, but he just could not get comfortable, to the point were he was lying with his long legs over the back of the couch and his head tipped upside down over the front so his long blonde hair brushed the floor. Eventually sitting like this made him dizzy, and he got up rather grumpily, checking the time again, “10:28am” his flight wasn’t till 1:30pm and he needed to be at the airport by 12:30pm, it was a 20 minute uber ride to the airport, so he wouldn’t be ready to go until 12:00pm, he still had an hour and a half of time to pass. Again he flopped down on the couch, checking his Instagram feed, then browsing a few hashtags, “Surely it’s been an hour,” he grumbled, “What!?” Legolas groaned, it was only 10:43am. Putting his phone in his pocket he got his laptop from his backpack and replied to a few emails, then idly browsed YouTube, watching random trending videos and of course watching the time. Finally 12:00pm arrived, but much to Legolas’s annoyance he’d finally found an interesting documentary to watch about miniature horses, he’d have to finish it later. Grumbling to himself some more he got off the couch and called an uber, then with a few minutes to spare he went upstairs to his dad’s study and said goodbye to him. “You will do wonderfully at University, I am sure of it, nevermind, if you don’t do as well as me, I was a really first class student, but do your best my son,” Thranduil told him in parting. Thranduil had a lot of self-confidence, a bit too much Legolas thought; it had always been a point of disagreement between father and son. Legolas gave his dad a quick embrace before hurrying downstairs to carry his boxes out onto the footpath. By the time his fourth and final box was outside his uber was there. The car was an old brown Landrover, with an elderly man sitting in the front, his greying brown hair was rather messy and Legolas couldn’t help but wonder if this might be the wrong car, but no the man hopped out and cheerily helped put Legolas’s boxes into the boot. Legolas moved to open the passenger door, but the man, Radagast was his name, shook his head, “I’m afraid you’ll have to sit in the back young’un, my pet hedgehogs crate is on the front seat, I’m going to take him to the vet, his seems to be quite sick.” Legolas nodded, this man was rather the odd type he thought not for the first nor last time. Legolas normally had quite a good stomach for cars, but today he felt rather ill, Radagast was not the best driver to put it kindly, he continually swerved the car and he talked exceedingly a lot as well as smoking some rather pungent weed in a retro pipe. Legolas felt sicker and sicker, he couldn’t have been more relieved when they got to the airport, but then he was, luckily there was a bathroom nearby, after asking a stranger to mind his boxes, using as few words as possible he dashed to the bathroom and threw up violently. Legolas hadn’t been carsick for a long time, but in this moment his mind went back to last time it had happened. 

“Are we nearly there?” Legolas whined impatiently, his tummy felt bad and he was well and truly bored silly of this car ride. “Just a bit further, remember, the boring drive is worth it for going to see grandpa,” Thranduil reminded his son pulling the car to halt at a red light. The sudden stop made the car and 4 year old Legolas’s stomach lurch, the elfling promptly threw up all over his clothes, toy moose and seatbelt, “Oh dear, not feeling to good little leaf?” Thranduil asked kindly. 

That was almost 16 years ago now, Legolas was 19 now, wiping his mouth and spitting to get the rid of horrid taste of bile, he stood up, went over to the sink and washed out his mouth, then his face and hands with cold water and he felt a good deal better. Leaving the bathroom he thanked the stranger for minding his boxes, then Legolas along with the help of a staff member took all his things over to a baggage check. Luckily Thranduil, being a good dad, had given Legolas money to cover the cost of extra baggage. After going through security Legolas bought himself a bottle of lemon lime PowerAde, sat down and listened to some music with his cool green beats headphones. After a few minutes the overhead speaker system had interrupted Legolas’s music so much he gave up trying to make it work, instead he scrolled through his Instagram feed, “Aww damn, Tauriel is so lucky to being going to Venice,” Legolas thought enviously. Scrolling down a little further and seeing there was nothing more to see, he took a selfie and posted it to his Instagram story captioned, ‘just waitin’’. With nothing else to do, he searched for the hashtag ‘derpy kittens’, “Aww,” Legolas found himself saying under his breath when a picture of pusheen with bread on its head came up. He would never admit it to anyone, not anyone, but he had a guilty secret of loving pusheen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read to the end?! I don't know what this crap is... anyways, comment down below what you'd like a fic about and I'll write it and dedicate it to you :D Pairings can be Mature ;)


End file.
